Un beso lo cambia todo
by Yoko Chann
Summary: Edward y Bella son mejores amigos desde siempre, aunque despues de un beso todo cambiara. Mi amada BFF-fanfic Contest!


**Mi Amad0 BFF! - Fanfics contest!**

**Nombre del Fic.: Un beso lo cambia todo**

**Autor/res.: Netamu Cullen**

**Número de Palabras.:2594**

**link al perfil del /u/2245707/NeTaMu_CulLeN**

**Edward & Bella**

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: Los personajes no son mios pertenecen a Meyer.**

**BELLA POV**

Hoy era un día como todos, en unos minutos iba a sonar mi despertador, me voy a levantar, me vestiré, desayunare, Edward (mi mejor amigo) tocara a mi puerta e iremos a la escuela. Cuando estemos allá entraremos a todas las clases, saldríamos de la escuela, el me traería a mi casa, haríamos la tarea juntos, se quedara a cenar y después se ira a su casa. Me choca la monotonía, a lo mejor tengo cualquier cosa que una chica de 16 años pueda soñar, mis padres se aman y me aman, mi hermano Emmett es el mejor hermano que existe, tengo unas amigas geniales que siempre están para mi cuando las necesito y por supuesto esta mi mejor amigo Edward, que es como mi complemento, nos entendemos a la perfección, somos inseparables, y lo amo tal vez un poco mas que a Emmett. Pero aun así siento que me falta algo, me siento vacía, hay un hoyo en mi pecho que, curiosamente, aparece cuando estoy solo pero se va cuando esta Edward, no piensen mal, tengo muy en claro mis sentimientos hacia el, pero me siento completa con el a mi lado. Eso me hace pensar que tal vez lo que me haga falta es encontrar el amor, sentir maripositas en el estomago cuando vea a ese alguien especial, etcétera.

_Ti,ti,ti,ti,ti,ti._

Tal y como lo predije ahí esta mi despertador y de Nuevo me tengo que sufrir en la monotonía, deseo que este día sea diferente, que algo cambie.

Mi nombre es Bella Swan y lo que mas añoro es un cambio.

**EDWARD POV**

Un día mas, otro día que pasare en compañía de mi Bella, estoy enamorado de ella desde que tengo memoria, se que ella solo me quiere como su mejor amigo pero, al menos por ahora, eso es suficiente.

Me apresure a bañarme, vestirme y desayunarme. Corrí a mi queridísimo auto, un volvo C30, juro que si el auto fuera mujer, y Bella no existiera (cosa que haría del mundo un sin sentido) me casaría con el, bueno sería ella, esa es la idea.

Llegue en frente de la casa de mi Bella, baje del auto y toque el timbre, en menos de 5 segundos la puerta ya estaba abierta y la visión mas bella inundo mi vista, Bella, como siempre se veía hermosa, (suspiro) lastima que solo sea _su mejor amigo_.

-Hola Bella- la salude y le regale mi mejor sonrisa, la que sabía que le encantaba, mi sonrisa torcida, que solo a ella le dedicaba, era su sonrisa.

-Hola Edward- oír su hermosa voz era lo único que necesitaba para alegrar totalmente mi día y mi vida.

Llegamos a la escuela y junto a mi querida hermana Alice estaba mi loca acosadora que no tenia nada mejor que hacer que hablar de mi e informarse de todo lo que hago. Voltee a ver a Bella y miraba con odio a Tanya "mi acosadora personal" Denali. Bella no sabia que acosaba, no creo que sea importante, es solo una niñita con las hormonas alborotadas que se deja llevar por ellas, así que para que darle a Bella otro motivo para odiarla.

-Hola Bella.- corrió mi hermana a saludarla, poniendo cara de alivio por poder liberarse de Tanya, esa chica no entiende las indirectas.

La primera clase la tenía con ella por lo que trate de llegar lo más tarde posible para que no se volviera a sentar a mi lado. Para mi mala suerte, cuando llegue había cuatro lugares vacios y Tanya aun no llegaba. Resignado me senté en un lugar hasta atrás con la esperanza de que alguien llegara y se sentara conmigo o que Tanya no me viera. Para mi buena suerte (nótese el sarcasmo) unos segundos después de haber llegado a mi lugar entro Tanya corriendo al salón y se colgó de mi cuello como todas las mañanas en esa clase. Es tan frustrante tenerla pendiente de mi todo el tiempo. Esa clase y el resto pasaron rápidamente, cuando tocaron la campana para el almuerzo prácticamente corrí para recoger a Bella, y como todos los días, acompañarla a la cafetería y almorzar con nuestros de mas amigos.

Íbamos caminando en silencio, disfrutando solamente de la compañía del ser amado (bueno en mi caso) todo parecía ser un día común y corriente pero nadie, menos yo, se esperaba lo que paso en cuanto cruzamos la puerta. Todo ocurrió tan rápido. No esperaba nada de eso. En un segundo alguien me empujo y se colgó de mi cuello y al siguiente sentí los labios de Tanya buscando una respuesta por parte de los míos. En un segundo abrí mis ojos a más no poder y vi a Bella con cara de horror a mi lado. No esperaba su reacción, salió corriendo de la cafetería con los ojos llenos de agua. Rose (mi prima) y Alice (mi hermana) entraron en ese momento y vieron que trataba de quitarme a Tanya de encima, entonces ellas la quitaron por mi. Alcance a escuchar unas cuentas amenazas por parte de mi adora familia, pero no les preste atención, quería encontrar a Bella.

La busque por casi toda la escuela y estaba a punto de ir a buscarla a su casa cuando escuche uso sollozos provenientes de la azotea. Subí corriendo el tramo de escaleras que me faltaba y la vi, echa un ovillo llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho y murmurando cosas sin sentido. La imagen me dejo congelado en el suelo. Mi ángel se veía tan frágil, tan vulnerable, me partió el corazón ver esa imagen, pero como el idiota que soy no pude hacer que mis piernas reaccionaran y me quede ahí plantado preguntándome el porque mi ángel lloraba de esa manera.

Una idea descabellada atravesó mi cabeza y la esperanza creció en mi corazón.

**BELLA POV**

¿Quién es el encargado de cumplir nuestras peticiones? Que alguien me diga a quien debo golpear. Ok, esta bien, yo pedí que algo diferente pasara en mi vida , pero jamás pedí descubrir que eran los celos y que estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo.

Flashback

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, vi a la hermana de Edward, Alice Cullen, parada junto a Tanya Denali. Que rabia me da tan solo pensar su nombre, es una maldita zorra que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que molestarme, desde que tengo memoria no le caigo bien y bueno ella tampoco es santo de mi devoción. Aprovecha cada oportunidad que tiene para molestarme, y para mi buena o mala suerte cada años comparte al menos dos clases conmigo. Este año esta en literatura e ingles, las únicas dos que no comparto con Edward, con Alice o con Rose. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, en los años anteriores en alguna clase que llegamos a estar juntas y Edward estaba ahí, se la pasaba zorreándole y coqueteándole y, y,. _Celosa. _No, no puedo estar celosa, ¿o si?

Además la odio porque de algún modo pretende caerle bien a Alice porque espera algún día ser su cuñada. No creo que Edward tenga tan malos gustos, pero quien sabe. Digo quien en el instituto que no ande tras los huesitos de Rosalie Hale (prima de Edward) o de Alice Cullen, no se muere por ella, y en vista de que las mujeres mas codiciadas que ella son parientes de mi mejor amigo, tal vez le guste Tanya, aunque Al siempre me asegura que no es así y que hay gente demasiado ciega para ver lo que tiene en sus narices.

Estaba apuñalando a Tanya con la mirada cuando escuche el grito ensordecedor de Alice.

-Hola Bella.- me abrazo tan fuerte que me pregunte como cavia tanta fuerza en un cuerpo tan pequeño. Sabía que me abrazaba de esta manera para dejarle en claro a Tanya que me prefería a mí , al menos eso era lo que Alice me decía cada vez que preguntaba porque actuaba de esa manera. Creo que todo el instituto estaba enterado que era mi mejor amiga, pero no sabia a que se refería con eso de "yo prefiero que seas tu y no ella". Seria una incógnita para mi toda la vida.

Las clases pasaron sin mucha novedad, a excepción de una amenaza de Tanya, me dijo: "Swan, hoy te demostrare quien es la mejor y a quien prefiere él, te demostrare que soy mejor que tu".

No me importo mucho pero me intrigo la parte de "él", Quién demonios seria él, del que siempre hablaba Tanya y por el cual siempre me amenazaba? Sonó la campana para el almuerzo y cuando salí de mi salón ahí estaba mi mejor amigo, Edward Cullen. Caminamos en silencio en dirección a la cafetería, nadie se esperaba lo que paso, y menos yo.

Todo cambio en un segundo y mi mente viajo más rápido que la de un vampiro.

Entramos a la cafetería, alguien corrió como bólido hacia Edward, se monto literalmente en el y lo beso apasionadamente. Mi primera reacción fue…. Bueno en realidad no fue ninguna, solo me queda en shock.

¿Que esta pasando aquí? Mi corazón se oprimió y mis ojos se humedecieron. Recordé todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, recordé los momentos en que nos abrazábamos y nos hacíamos caricias sin compromiso, solo como amigos. "amigos" esa palabra no me molestaba antes, antes de que Tanya casi se comiera a Edward. Fue un sentimiento tan fuerte que no cupo en mi corazón. "amigos", no, después de esto ya no podía ser su amiga. Lo amo. Salí corriendo y me fui directo a la azotea a llorar por ser tan tonta y no darme cuenta de lo que sentía antes.

Fin del flashback

Y ahora estoy aquí, lamentándome por ser tan imbécil y afirmar que Edward era solo "mi mejor amigo". No tengo nada mejor que hacer que lamentarme el hecho de no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía. Soy una tonta. Como no me di cuenta que lo amo. Cualquier mujer se enamoraría de él, es el hombre perfecto: caballeroso, tierno, atento, cariñoso y es tremendamente guapo, es un Dios Griego, es _mi _Dios Griego.

No Bella, no es tuyo, Tanya se encargo de marcar su propiedad, lo dejo muy claro. Me recordó mi impertinente conciencia, lo que solo provocó que otro mar de lagrimas saliera de mis ojos, no me extrañaría que en unos cuantos momentos comenzara a ahogarme en mi propio llanto. Tanya lo declaró suyo. Y el no hizo nada. Tal vez su hizo algo, pero ya no me quede a verlo no quería ver lo que seguía. Ahí una posibilidad que el beso de Tanya fuera correspondido. Y un sollozo salió de mi pecho, lleno de dolor y de arrepentimiento por solo pensar en esta posibilidad.

Bella, Bella, quizá lo que hizo fue alejarla y gritarle que era una loca. Mi conciencia tenía razón, pero si así hubiera sido, al salir de la cafetería habría escuchado su grito y no escuche.

-ahhhhh- grite llena de frustración por no poder hacer nada, tan solo llorar y lamentarme.

-Edward ¡te amo!- grite volteando hacia enfrente y me tope con la mas hermosa visión que alguien podía tener. Mi dios griego estaba de pie, observándome, son los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, se veía tan divino y al verlo junto a unos metro de mi y el saber que estaba conmigo y no con ella, se llevo el dolor. Pero, esperen, grite que lo amaba, el me escucho. Oh Dios mío ¿porque?.

Me puse de pie y trate de darle una explicación a el porque grite eso- Edward, yo, este, lo que dije.-

Se acerco a mi casi corriendo –shhh- puso un dedo sobre mi boca. Me perdí en sus maravillosos ojos esmeralda, y apenas fui consiente de su brazo rodeando mi cintura y de su mano acariciando mi mejilla. Su rostro se fue acercando lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación de estar juntos de esa manera. Sus labios se posaron dulcemente sobre los míos. El mejor beso de mi vida. No recuerdo en que momento el beso cambio, de uno tierno, en el que nos demostramos todo el amor que teníamos el uno por el otro, a uno mas apasionado, el cambio no me molesto para nada, ya he desperdiciado mucho tiempo sin Edward. Nos separamos por la falta de aire, puso su frente sobre la mía, aun con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada dijo – yo también te amo Bella-.

Nos sonreímos con ganas mutuamente y pasamos el resto de las clases en nuestra azotea. Sin duda alguna este seria mi lugar preferido en toda la escuela. Y yo que pensaba que este día sería monotono y aburrido. ¡bendito sea el cambio!

**EDWARD POV**

No podía moverme estaba choqueado con la imagen que tenía enfrente. ¿Cuanto dolor habría dentro de mi ángel para que llorara de esa manera? Luche para que la esperanza no se enraizara en mi corazón. De repente escuche un sollozo lleno de tanto dolor, mi ángel estaba sufriendo y yo como tonto sin poder moverme.

-ahhhhhh- escuche su grito lleno de frustración e impotencia, como si quisiera cambiar algo y no pudiera.

-Edward ¡te amo!- grito mi Bella mirando en mi dirección. Me ama, eso dijo, me ama. Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, mi amor es correspondido, ella me ama. Dudo mucho que exista alguien mas feliz que yo estos momentos, mi mejor amiga, Isabella Swan, el amor de mi vida, acaba de gritar que ama. Repito, soy el mas feliz y también el mas tonto. Bella me miraba como si temiera que saliera corriendo a decirle a toda la escuela que había confesado un asesinato.

- Edward, yo , este, lo que dije- claro tonto ella no sabe que le correspondes.

Prácticamente corrí hacia ella y le tapé la boca con mi dedo índice- shhh- le susurre, no quería que se disculpara después de lo que había dicho. Como era una costumbre en mi me perdí en esos hermosos ojos chocolate, aunque en esta ocasión había algo diferente en su forma de mirarme, me hizo sentir que era correspondido. Pase un brazo por su estrecha cintura y con mi otra mano le acaricie la mejilla. Muchas veces esta escena se había repito, pero ahora había un contexto totalmente amoroso, ahora yo no era el mejor amigo enamorado, ahora era amado por la persona mas extraordinaria del planeta.

Poco a poco fui acercando mi rostro al de ella, de forma lenta para no asustarla, pausadamente para disfrutar de esta cercanía. Junte nuestro labio y Bella no tardo en responder el beso. Un beso magnifico, un beso que había esperado prácticamente toda mi vida. Al principio fue un beso tierno, lleno de amor, en el que nos demostramos el amor que nos sentíamos en ese momento; después cambio a uno más apasionado. El aire nos hizo falta y tuvimos que separarnos. Posé mi frente sobre la suya y trate de controlar mi respiración que estaba muy agitada.

-Yo también te amo Bella-. Libere las palabras que hacía mucho tiempo querían salir a la luz. Me regalo la sonrisa mas bonita que ella podía tener y como respuesta automática mis labio formaron su sonrisa torcida. Cabe mencionar que ese día no entramos a las clases restantes, nos quedamos disfrutando de nuestra compañía mutua en mi, ahora, lugar preferido en todo esta escuela.

Momentos así ahí pocos en la vida, pero estoy seguro que en compañía de Bella se repetirán muy seguido. La amo y nadie la apartara de mi lado porque ella de algún modo y gracias aun milagro me ama de la misma manera.


End file.
